La chica del cabello color obsidiana
by AlanKuro32
Summary: Todo esta bien hasta que de repente conoces una chica de abellos obsidiana de que te enamora de manera incontrolable.


La Chica Del Cabello Color Obsidiana

* * *

Cuánto hermoso misterio hay en una bella chica que te cautiva en el momento que la vez por primera vez y sientes que ella nació para ser para ti, solo para ti. ¿Es solo un Deja vu o será que el hilo rojo del destino al fin te ha aprisionado con esa alma gemela?, no creo mucho en esas cosas pero desde ese día lo creí.

Me encontraba de regreso a casa después de un arduo entrenamiento de Futbol con mis amigos, mis piernas jodidamente me dolían después estar corriendo para llegar a casa, mi respiración estaba agitada y me dolía la cabeza por algo extraño.

De repente sentí como en cada paso que daba alguien también se acercaba a mí, al principio no le tome importancia ya que me ha pasado consecutivamente, pero esta vez fue diferente. Sentí como yo era atraído hacia una preciosa chica de unos hermosos cabellos color obsidiana, su melena que caía como cascada atreves de su espalda me intrigó, su falda morada ondeaba con el viento de una manera hipnotízate, sus largas piernas me fascinaron, su chaleco color azul se parecía al mismo cielo y su rostro, por Dios su rostro era el de una bella sirena, sus ojos grises maravillosos... Cada rasgo de ella era perfecto, pero después de ver que se encontraba mirando hacia abajo desde un puente me hizo creer que quería suicidarse.

Mis ojos se ampliaron y descabelladamente grite.

—¡Oiga señorita! ¡¿Qué intenta hacer?! ¡Por favor deténgase ahora mismo! —ella no me escuchó, solo seguía mirando perdidamente al profundo río que pasaba por debajo del puente.

—Demonios —murmuré frunciendo el ceño y corrí rápidamente antes de que ella cometiera tal acto de lanzarse al vacío y acabar con su vida en esos instantes.  
Ella caminó un poco más a la orilla del precipicio, pensé que no llegaría jamás pero corrí lo más recio posible y entonces me lance a detenerla. La tome por la cintura y tire de ella hacia mí hasta quedar completamente seguros.

—Oye, ¿qué rayos crees que estás haciendo? —dije cabreado, sus ojos grises se encontraron con los míos y nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro. Dios que hermosos ojos tenía, eran como un pedacito de cielo gris alrededor de sus pupilas, totalmente maravillosos.

—¿Pues qué diablos crees que hago? —contestó molesta. La sujete de la muñeca y le di la vuelta para que nos miráramos frente a frente, pero aun así ella era más hermosa de cerca.

—Joder, estabas apunto de matarte y todavía preguntas por qué —ella abrió la boca con sorpresa y una pequeña risita salió de sus labios.

—¿Ma-matarme? ¿De qué rayos hablas? Me subí ahí porque se cayó mi collar mientras caminaba por la orilla del puente, un auto me arrollaría si pasó por en medio —se reía tiernamente.

—¿Entonces no querías suicidarte? —inútilmente hable. Negó con la cabeza  
—No, para nada, solo estaba checando dónde había caído mi collar.

—Oh rayos —suspire. Mis ojos aguamarina se encontraron con sus orbes grises una vez más y levemente sonreímos.

—Si gustas yo puedo sacar tu collar —me abofetee mentalmente por eso, sus labios se abrieron de sorpresa y asintió—. Claro, que si —pues bien la solté de su delgada cintura y bajamos cuidadosamente del puente a las orillas del rio. La joven chica me indicó donde había visto el reflejo de su collar y como un depravado a sus órdenes me lance al rio a buscarlo.

Mientras me sumergía, sentí como mi corazón latía de manera incontrolable y pensaba porque me estará pasando esto, si solo la conocí hoy y ya me estoy enamorando… Que imbécil, pensé al mismo tiempo, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, a mí nunca me ha maravillado la idea del amor, eso es un asco. Pero bueno me salí de mis pensamientos y al fin encontré su collar, un lindo collar que tenía como medallón una flor de loto de un extraño zafiro rosa puro y en el centro una perla brillante, rápidamente me salí. Aunque estaba lamentado el haberme lanzado al rio ya que pescaría un resfriado, salí del agua goteando demasiado.

—Toma —le mostré el collar. Sus manos de porcelana tomaron el collar y nuestras manos se rozaron levemente, se lo colocó de manera instantánea y me abrazó.

—Gracias, muchas gracias —susurró antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y tomarme de la mano, sentí como si estuviera en el paraíso ante esa simple acción.— Este collar es uno de los pocos recuerdos que conservo de mi madre, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubieras sacado —acarició dulcemente mi cabello color nieve, por algo extraño mi rostro fue aparar a sus senos mientras ella me abrazaba. Mis mejillas se tornaron de un rojo como las manzanas, mi mente se puso en blanco y mi nariz se embriago con el dulce aroma a cerezos con rosas de la chica, disfrutaba estar ahí hasta que ella muy avergonzada se disculpó por haberme colocado en sus grandes pechos, bueno no tan grandes pero si algo. Pero lo disfrute.  
Como recompensa me invitó a cenar con su familia, eso me hizo sentir bien ya que al fin podría comer comida de humanos y no esa comida que hace mi loca tía Rangiku que sabe raro aunque lo disfruta mucho con mi prima Orihime, puaj.

Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza pero eso que más daba. En el camino la chica de cabellos obsidiana me dijo que se llamaba Karin Kurosaki, eso me hizo recordar a un ex-futbolista llamado Isshin Shiba por extraño que parezca pero yo admiraba mucho a ese hombre hasta que un día de manera sorprendente desapareció y ya no se supo más de él.

Algunos dicen que él está muerto, otros que fue raptado por los extraterrestres, otros que se fue por amor a vivir a otro lugar pero en verdad no se sabe más. También me conto que le gustaba el Futbol y el Béisbol , que desde que era niña lo ha practicado tal vez eso me hizo caer más rendido hacia ella ya que era creíble que decía la verdad porque tenía un cuerpo espectacular tan solo con sus 18 años.

Me alegró el hecho de tener su edad pero muy pronto la rebasaría ya cumpliendo los 19 años, pero bueno. Al fin llegamos a su casa, una pequeña casa que también era una clínica donde atendían de emergencia a los vecinos o amigos de allí.

—Pasa —dijo Karin abriendo la puerta de su casa —. Gracias —conteste.

—Yuzu, viejo, Ichi-nii, ya llegue —aviso, a lo que rápidamente una chica de cabellos marrones salió de donde al parecer era la cocina.

—Bienvenida Karin-chan —sonrió, cuando por fin se percató de mi presencia grito—. ¡KARIN-CHAN TRAJO SU NOVIO A CASA! —chilló, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron y las mías también. Pero qué diablos, su novio... No, NO, NO era así, esto no era más que un mal entendido.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó una voz varonil desde las escaleras donde venía el segundo piso de la casa. Supuse que debía ser su hermano, y entonces unas fuertes pisadas de furia se escucharon mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Mi cuerpo se congelo rápidamente.

Diablos, ¿en qué me he metido?...

CONTINUARA.

* * *

 **Esperen espere.. Aun no me tiren de piedras por favor, tranquilas ok no xD ha quien engaño pues jaja. Bueno Hola es un gusto conocer las 7u7r ni nombre es Alan soy nuevo por aquí, así que esta es la primera** **historia que escribió en esta comunidad, si soy un novato no se alteren, y si también soy hombre así que también no me regañen ok no xD.**

 **Ya se que es raro ver a un hombre por aquí y mas que apoye el Hitsukarin 7w7 así que soy todo suyo chicas , hay que destrozar al Hitsuhina muajajajaja ok me calmo.**

 **Esta historia es mía, los personajes son de Tite- cara de kubo ok no 7-7 mis respetos para el viejo pero caga el final e.e**

 **9w9**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEE..**

 **ewe**

 **Posdata den me ideas porque los niños no pensamos como las niñas digo si quieren si no no hay problema xD ahora si byeeeeee...**


End file.
